Basket style carriers are known in the art, and generally consist of a configuration that may be converted from a collapsed condition, for shipping and storage, to an erected condition for receiving and carrying articles, such as bottles. However, many of these carriers are either difficult to erect or fail to stay erected, thereby making such carriers difficult to load. In addition, articles that are drop-loaded into these carriers may be damaged when they contact the bottom wall of the carrier, which is typically set on a hard surface. Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to provide a handle structure that is defined in multiple planes, so that the handle structure can be accessed from various vantage points. However, the composite handles provided on carriers with such a handle structure are often inconvenient or uncomfortable to use.
Thus, there is a need for a carrier that can readily toggle or spring between a collapsed condition and an erected condition, and maintain its erected condition. There is also a need for a carrier that provides an inherent cushion or buffer at the bottom wall of the carrier or prevent damage to breakable articles during loading, for example, as glass bottles are drop-loaded into the carrier by automated equipment. Further, there is also a need for a carrier having a handle that is convenient and comfortable for carrying.